1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of attaching a hairpiece and a hairpiece attaching element, and especially to a method of attaching a plurality of hairpiece attaching elements to the outer periphery of the body of a hairpiece and engaging bundles of a plurality of natural hairs grown from the head of a wearer with the hairpiece attaching elements to attach the hairpiece to the head of the wearer, and to a hairpiece attaching element therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, hairpieces have been provided as a means for adding artificial hair to natural hair. These hairpieces are conventionally fastened with an adhesive or metal fitting or the like. Japanese examined utility model application publication SHO 56-23295, U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,389, etc. have proposed a hairpiece having artificial hairs attached to each side of each polygonal opening of a mesh and extending towards the center of the polygonal opening. In addition, Japanese unexamined patent application publication SHO 62-141107 filed by the present application has proposed a hexagonal-intertwining type artificial hair adding method.
In a prior art method of attaching a hairpiece with an adhesive or the like, there is a drawback in that it gives the wearer an ill fit feeling since it prevents dermal respiration of the skin of the wearer's head. On the other hand, in a prior art method of attaching a hairpiece with a metal fitting or the like, there is a drawback that it may be heavy, and a shampoo, swimming or other vigorous sports may displace the hairpiece, so that it is unsuitable for these situations, and a wearer cannot be assured that it will always remain attached. In addition, there is a drawback that the wearer cannot easily scratch the head with his finger when itching occurs.
The intertwining type artificial hair adding method proposed by the present applicant has a problem in that the work of attaching the hairpiece is troublesome and a wearer cannot easily and quickly attach the hairpiece since the wearer must bundle a plurality of his own natural hairs and sequentially intertwine these bundled hairs with a plurality of threads to provide a hairpiece attaching means.